User blog:Thespontaneoustruth/James High Season One Trailer
(MIRROR by LIL WAYNE & BRUNO MARS is playing in the background) A/N: 'If you thought Degrassi Community School was bad... '''Joseph: '''As you all know, this school was known as "Degrassi High" about three years ago. Archie Simpson sold the school to my parents, who had it remodeled and given to me. I work hard to perfect this school so some support from the student body would be great. '''A/N: '''You are in for a ''wild ''and ''crazy ''ride. '''Nina: '''I'm not good enough... He just likes my body, not me.. '''Troy: '(to Spinner) You aren't my dad! Emma isn't my mom! You are my cousins! I don't even want to be here, if I act out I have every damn right! 'Cat: '''I want to raise my grade. I'll do ''anything, just please pass me. 'Donn: '(locks the class room door as Cat looks worried) Relax. Follow my lead. 'Jason: '''I don't know what is wrong with my head! I just have too much to think about, but my brain can't function enough to process it all! '''Nina: '''I'll be here for you, as your ''girlfriend. 'Jason: '''I'm going to hurt you.. I've never been in a faithful relationship, my parents couldn't even stay together, I'm a phychotic mess, and- '''Nina: '''You won't hurt me if you don't want to. '''Adriana: '''Mom, you are a ''fucking slut. And thanks to you, now I ''am a slut too! '''Rachel: '''Adriana! I will ''not have you talk to me like this! Get out! (Adriana looks at her mom in disbelief) 'Rachel: '''You know what, I'll go. (Grabs her purse, purposely bumps into Adriana, and leaves) (Adriana collapses to the ground and breaks down) '''Cat: '(Mr. Donn is hovering his mouth on her neck while she fights back tears) 'Donn: '''What is wrong Catalina? You want to pass, don't you? '''Cat: '(collecting herself) I just... didn't know this was the extra credit you had in mind.. 'Drea: '''Look! It's the crazy old man's lapdog! '''Penelope: '''His name is Jonathan, and he is ''sick ''because he fought for ''us ''to live! '''Ebony: '(to Stevie) I'm here to help, and listen. I've been in a dark place before and I wish I could have fast forwarded through that part of my life. But I'm here now, because I had someone there to help me. I'm here to help you. (Stevie kisses her; Ebony jumps up in shock) What the hell?! 'Stevie: '(jumps up awkwardly scratching the back of his head) I'm sorry... I just thought.. '''Ebony: '''No, you thought ''wrong. ''I have a boyfriend! '''Stevie: Maybe you should go... Ebony: Stevie, if you- Stevie: GO! 'Prince; '''He did what?! '''Ebony: '''Baby, he just wanted someone to be there for him.. He took my help the wrong way. '''Prince: '''Well then maybe you shouldn't help him! (Ebony looks at him in discust) '''Annie: '(to Zoe on her bed) You don't want the baggage that comes with this- this secret relationship.. 'Zoe: '''How are you going to tell me what I want when I have been curshing on you since the seventh grade? (smiles timidly at Annie) (Annie smiles back and closes her eyes, leaning in to kiss Zoe) '''Regina: '(walks in Annie's room) Ahem. 'Annie: '(gasps and pushes Zoe off of the bed) 'Zoe: '(gets back up) Regina! Annie was just making sure I never do anything stupid in front of the squad again. 'Regina: '''At her house? '''Zoe: '(gulps) Yeep.. 'Regina: '''But you can do any stupid thing you want when you're alone? Got it.. (walks away) '''Spinner: '(Rocking out on the drums; then stops) I need a new band.. 'Penelope: '(Does a ukkelele version of Situations) 'Troy: '(Playing Electric Guitar on his bed while Spinner watches from the doorway) 'Bristol: '(Playing modern upbeat trumpet music while Zoe smiles with Spinner watching without her knowing) 'Lilliana: '(Playing Acoustic Guitar well to a rock song) 'Richard: '(Playing keyboard in the band room while Spinner looks excited) 'Jane: '(Comes off her plane and see's a familiar face waiting for her) Spinner?! (Flashback of her performance of Good Times) '''A/N: '''Now introducing, Jam The Soul! (The group above are seen on stage in a quick flash playing said instrument) TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts